


Soldier's Log

by Advocaat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Link being very verbose in his head, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocaat/pseuds/Advocaat
Summary: The events leading up to the return of Calamity Ganon as well as life after his defeat as recorded in the pages of a journal belonging to a knight who would be king.





	1. Entries 1-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you I'm sure have read the short BotW oneshot I posted about a week ago titled 'The More Things Change'. While that story is in no way required to understand this one, the premise of this fic is largely influenced by that one, so if you have read it, you'll probably have a pretty good idea of the direction I'll be going wth this story.
> 
> In-game, we've seen snippets of journal entries by both Zelda and King Rhoam and they gave me the idea to write a journal from Link's perspective. I've done my best to get inside Link's head here but know that my interpretation of Link may differ from yours. If you enjoyed how I wrote Link in The More Things Change, then this fic is for you. This first chapter is dedicated to the entries that cover with the events leading up to Ganon's return and each one corresponds to a cutscene from the game. That being said, it may be worth rewatching some of them for context. But do what you want, kid. I ain't here to tell you how to enjoy your fanfiction.

**Soldier's Log**

****A tale of life, loss, and love in fifty entries.

**First Entry**

It has been twelve hours since I was brought before the king. The time to take up my duty has come at last. As the chosen wielder of the sword of legend, the task of guarding the princess of destiny now falls to me. It is a duty of unparalleled importance and the greatest honor, and it is one I have prepared my whole life for. From today onward, I shall accompany the princess at all times and consider her life and wellbeing before my own without exception. For the princess and for Hyrule, I will henceforth be prepared to lay down my life. May the goddesses grant me courage to carry out this sacred duty until the day my soul retires.

 

**Second Entry**

The princess is not fond of me. She never has been. I can see resentment in her eyes when she looks at me. I do not know if it is me who she despises or what I stand for, but it doesn’t matter. So long as it does not impact my mission, she may feel about me as she pleases.

 

**Third Entry**

Today, I write from the inn in Rito Village, the home of the champion Revali. He is another who does not appear to like me overly much. I was warned that as the sword’s chosen I would not be looked upon favorably by all who dwell within Hyrule, though I admit that it is a little discouraging to be held in contempt by the one I am sworn to protect as well as one who would be my comrade. I cannot change the hearts of those who would see me step down from my duty, but neither can I oblige them. I can only hope that through dedication and perseverance I will one day prove myself worthy of the role that I am to play.

 

**Fourth Entry**

The princess spoke to me today. She asked me if I could hear the voice of my sword. I wonder if she meant to test me or if she was in fact expecting an answer at all. People often ask me questions hoping to trip me up. I sometimes wonder if the world I am to protect doesn’t want to see me fail. I said nothing. I have learned that silence is often the safest response.

 

**Fifth Entry**

We arrived in Goron City this morning. In the privacy of my own journal I feel it safe to admit that I was happy to see Daruk again. He was the first of my new comrades to extend an olive branch to me. I like the Gorons. They are a solid, dependable people with a strong sense of community. Being here, I feel welcome in a way that I haven’t since I accepted my role as champion. These people…they are good. Daruk is a fine leader.

 

**Sixth Entry**

It’s been a few days since I last wrote. The princess and I returned from our trip to Death Mountain and our routine has returned to normal as well. Though I am tasked with accompanying the princess at all times in order to ensure her safety, she has made it clear that she is unhappy with this arrangement. She was particularly short with me today. I wonder what it is about me that she detests so. Am I too young? Does she feel my strength is insufficient? The legends say that the first hero swore an oath to the goddess to protect the kingdom and it was because she recognized his resolve and unflinching courage that she shed her divinity. Does the princess believe me unworthy? Does the spirit of the goddess that resides within her feel that I am inadequate to take up the mantle of her hero? If that is the case then the only thing I can do is be as unwavering in my duty as the heroes of old and earn her respect by my own merit.

 

**Seventh Entry**

I understand now. It is not me who the princess considers inadequate. It is herself. All this time, I have been so wrapped up in thoughts of my own shortcomings that I failed to see the true root of the princess’ frustration. It would seem that Daruk was wrong. It is not the princess who can’t see the range for the peaks, it is me. Urbosa told me that the princess has been unable to command the power of the goddess. She said that the reason the princess can’t stand to look at me is because I am an ever-present reminder of her own failure. It saddens me to hear that the princess believes herself a failure. I want to tell her that I don’t believe that in the least. If there’s one thing I’ve learned since I took the role of her knight, it is that she is more dedicated to Hyrule than anyone to the kingdom. Her love for this land and its people is unmatched. It is not my place to speak of such things, however. Urbosa’s words to me were spoken in confidence and the princess would surely feel ashamed were I to confront her with what I learned today. Instead, I will redouble my efforts to support her through actions. Now that I know the true nature of the problem, I feel new determination toward my duty.

 

**Eighth Entry**

I am ashamed. My performance today was unacceptable. I have been charged with safeguarding the princess’ life and yet she was nearly slaughtered by Yiga Clan assassins today. It is clear to me now that I have been too lax in my guard. I will keep an even closer watch on her from this point on. I will never again allow the princess to leave my sight.

 

**Ninth Entry**

I’ll admit, I am confused. The princess’ behavior has changed. Lately, when she speaks to me her tone has been gentler and her attitude less hostile. Today, she scolded me for being too reckless, but instead of seeming irritated with me, she instead treated me as though I were a friend. I can’t think of what might have sparked this change, but it’s a refreshing change of pace from our usual routine. I can’t help but feel optimistic about what this might mean for our working relationship. The princess…she’s actually quite nice. I’d like it if we could be friends.

 

**Tenth Entry**

Today, the princess tried to feed me a frog. According to her, ingesting this particular frog could potentially boost certain abilities in Hylians. As exciting as that is, I politely declined. All frog related misadventures aside, today was actually very nice. The princess has continued to open up to me and no longer treats me with contempt. She doesn’t seem to mind me following her anymore, either. I still don’t know what changed, but I’m glad. Spending time with her has become something enjoyable that I’m able to look forward to every day. I can see now why the other champions hold her in such high regard. She is not only dedicated to her kingdom, she is also clever and has an infectious kind of energy about her. I feel honored to have been given the chance to see this side of her.

 

**Eleventh Entry**

Today, I write from Zora’s Domain where the princess and I met with Mipha to check on her progress with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. It was good to see Mipha again. The princess is safe in Zora’s Domain so I was able to stay behind to do a little catching up. She used her blessing to heal the injuries I received during the journey and we talked about old times. It’s strange—and maybe I’m just imagining things—but I felt that Mipha was sad about something. Perhaps she fears that we will be unsuccessful should Calamity Ganon return? She has always been reserved, so it is hard to say. She told me that despite being a Hylian, I seemed to have grown up much faster than her. I disagree. Mipha has always been the more reliable of the two of us. It is because of this that her people admire and adore her. I think she will make a fine queen in the future—though considering a zora’s lifespan, I probably won’t live to see it.

 

**Twelfth Entry**

The princess has seemed increasingly troubled lately. I can tell that she has many doubts about herself and her ability to do what is expected of her. She has been posing a lot of questions to me of late. A few days ago, she asked me why I rarely speak. Today, she asked me if I’d still choose to be a knight even if that wasn’t something I wanted for myself. I think the burden of her own destiny is weighing heavily on her. Like me, she has been told her whole life that she has a duty to fulfill. It is not something that either of us asked for, but it is a destiny we bear with honor. I have never questioned my own role, but now I find myself wondering…what would I have done if I weren’t bound to the legacy of the hero? If my life had been up to me, would I be still be a knight like my father? Or would I have chosen a different path? A farmer, perhaps. Or an academic. Maybe I’d have even taken up the mantle of a doctor. I certainly get scraped up enough. But if I’m to speak frankly, I don’t mind my role. Sometimes it’s difficult, and it can be a little lonely, but protecting the princess and the land that I love is its own reward. The princess, however…it seems to me that the only thing her role has brought her is suffering. I wonder what sort of life she dreams about when she retires for the night. A researcher, probably. I wish there was something I could do to help ease her burden.

 

**Thirteenth Entry**

Today was…particularly difficult. It started off well—the princess’ research has been progressing smoothly and she was talking very excitedly about the possibility of instating Guardians as another level of defense should Ganon return. The princess’ research is one of the few areas of her life that brings her joy and lets her feel like she is accomplishing something worthwhile. However, the king is not supportive of her dedicating time to Guardian research and he and the princess argued today. She is now forbidden from taking part in any activities apart from prayer. I’ll admit, it was a very difficult argument to listen to. I understand the king’s concern very well, but to bar the princess from the one thing that brings her joy is a cruel decree. I’m worried about the emotional toll this will take on her. I suppose we shall see.

 

**Fourteenth Entry**

It’s as I feared. I can see the princess beginning to despair. Today, we visited the Spring of Power so that she could offer prayer there. She stood in the water for hours as I stood watch but the result was the same as with the Spring of Courage. For reasons unfathomable, the goddess maintains her silence. I fear that if she does not have a breakthrough soon, he princess will lose all hope. I can already see her crumbling. Without her research, she has nothing left to keep her going but her own determination and it is wearing very thin. If I might be allowed to be frank once more—I hate this. It’s painful standing by silently while the princess gives and gives and gives and still has nothing to show for it. I wanted to turn around and say, “that’s enough!” and pull her out of that spring. But the princess would not thank me for it. This is her burden and a trial that she must overcome on her own. I can only watch and support her within the threshold of my own role.

 

**Fifteenth Entry**

The princess doesn’t speak as much these days. I can see that she is trying to remain positive but this endless string of failures is weighing hard on her. She is starting to withdraw. There is one spring remaining. The Spring of Wisdom. Tomorrow, the princess will turn seventeen and finally be allowed to ascend Mt. Lanayru. I hope for her sake that this time her dedication is rewarded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand done. I hope you liked this first chapter. I really enjoyed writing these entries. It's fun looking at Link and trying to figure out what he's thinking. The guy would make an excellent mime. Somebody get him an agent. 
> 
> Starting next chapter the entries will be getting longer because we'll be leaving canon territory behind. I hope you're as excited as I am. We're all in for quite a ride.


	2. Entries 16-20

**Sixteenth Entry**

I have just finished reading over the fifteen prior entries. It’s been a century now—can you believe it?—but to me it feels like only a few months ago that Princess Zelda and I climbed Mt. Lanayru together. Imagine my surprise when I found this journal still intact within the ruins of the castle. It looks so old now—so worn. I almost feel as though I should apologize for not matching it.

A hundred years. So much has changed. Looking back at these pages feels like looking back on another life. The losses suffered have been catastrophic, but the princess and I are both confident that Hyrule can be rebuilt and restored to its former glory. The two of us have been traveling around the kingdom visiting the leaders of the five races and making plans for what to do now that Calamity Ganon is gone. Already, plans to rebuild the capital are being negotiated. All five races have agreed to help out of gratitude to myself and the princess. Luckily, the palace’s treasury was buried far beneath the ground and remained safe from looters so the princess will have the funds to pay for the necessary labor. I am excited to report that Bolson Construction was more than happy to accept a leadership position in this endeavor. Bolson himself even came out of his short retirement to run the project, though we had to dissuade him from trying to recreate the palace out of cubes. We also had to insist that he allow workers whose names don’t end in ‘son’ to join the rebuilding effort in the interest of finishing the reconstruction within the next century. With so many volunteers joining the rebuilding, the expected timeframe for completion is slated at just over a year. It will be a monumental effort, to be sure.

The princess is in good spirits, as am I. My memories have been returning with increasing rapidity. I can’t say that the thought that I will never again see my family or the knights I used to train with doesn’t sadden me, but I have met many new people and made plenty of friends throughout my tour of Hyrule since I awoke, so I am not lonely. And the princess is with me too, of course. I don’t have time to feel sad when there’s so much work still ahead of us.

 

**Seventeenth Entry**

I’ve finally finished clearing the malice from the castle grounds. The princess will return soon from Kakariko Village where she has been discussing matters of government with Impa. I was reluctant to separate but I trust the Sheikah to keep her safe. I’ve been kept busy clearing out monsters from the castle ruins so that Purah can send a team in to salvage what remains of the library and her old lab before the place is torn down. I too have done a fair bit of salvaging. Not many of my old possessions remain, but I’ve assembled a few keepsakes from my parents that I’m storing at my house in Hateno. It’s not much, but it’s something. I wouldn’t want them to be forgotten.

 

**Eighteenth Entry**

It’s been a few months since I last wrote. Everyone has been busy with the reconstruction. Zelda has had her hands full amending and re-amending her long term financial plan and trying to pull the scattered groups of Hylians back under one rule. Hyrule has been without a monarch for a century now and it’s understandable that not everyone is keen to disrupt their way of life to enter back into a system of governance that hasn’t existed since before their grandparents were born. Still, most people are excited for the change and optimistic that an era of prosperity is waiting just over the horizon. Zelda is treated like a celebrity. Everyone is grateful to her for containing Ganon’s corruption for so many years and they have high expectations for her as a ruler. Plans are already being drawn up for her coronation, though Zelda herself maintains a more conservative stance on matter. She has several times expressed her wish to wait until the reconstruction is complete. I think she is, quite understandably, a little overwhelmed.

 

**Nineteenth Entry**

I found something interesting today. Zelda has been looking a little run down lately so I suggested taking a break from government matters to explore the catacombs beneath the castle. Sometimes I worry that Zelda is working too hard. I know she believes she has a lot to prove, and I certainly can’t deny it. She has all the eyes in the kingdom on her all the time and I think she’s terrified that she’s going to slip up and lose the people’s support. It doesn’t help that with the new palace nearing completion, neighboring kingdoms have begun sending out feelers. There’s no better time to strike profitable deals than when a new, inexperienced monarch takes the throne, and now that the threat of Calamity Ganon is gone, the kingdoms of Holodrom and Labrynna in particular have expressed great interest in renewing their former dealings with Hyrule. I wanted to give Zelda a chance to breathe while she’s still able to steal moments for herself.

The catacombs are a large and clearly infrequently visited network of storage chambers that exist deep beneath the castle. During King Rhoam's rule, it was forbidden to enter them, but now that Zelda is the one calling the shots, I thought it would be fun to finally see what was down there. It turns out the catacombs are far larger than either of us expected. It will take several lengthy visits to fully explore them. Today, we focused on the uppermost level. Mostly, the rooms there were full of old documents and the personal effects of former rulers, but quite by chance I stumbled upon something very interesting to the both of us. Hanging on a wall at the back of an otherwise not very noteworthy room full of census reports from hundreds of years ago was a large, beautiful portrait covered in a protective cloth. It looked like it had been put there for lack of a better place to store it. It turned out to be a painting of a former Hyrulian princess and a young man who could only be a knight from his style of dress. Zelda was very excited when I showed it to her. She said she thinks the people in the painting may have been former incarnations of ourselves. She said that princesses aren’t generally in the habit of appearing in paintings alongside knights, so the young man featured would have to have been someone of particular import. There was no title or description included with the painting so it’s possible we’ll never know for sure, but I believe Zelda is correct. The moment I saw her, I felt an odd kind of familiarity toward the woman in the painting. While she did not much resemble my Zelda physically, I could feel a tug in my heart that said, ‘this is Zelda.’ Seeing her face caused a feeling like melancholy to wash over me. ‘Here is a woman I know but I will never remember’, I thought. I wonder if it’s kind or cruel that the princess and I cannot recall our past lives.

Zelda has decided to have the painting moved to her study once the new castle is complete. I wonder what other exciting discoveries lay waiting in the lower levels of the catacombs.

 

**Twentieth Entry**

Tomorrow, Zelda will celebrate her eighteenth birthday. She has told me it feels strange to her when she thinks about the fact that a hundred years have passed since her last birthday. Although she was awake and conscious for those one hundred years, she did not age, and therefore she doesn’t know if it is more appropriate to consider herself eighteen or one hundred and eighteen. I told her that she looks good for a one hundred and eighteen year old. She said that when I put it that way, she’d rather just be considered eighteen.

Zelda doesn't know it, but I’ve been preparing a special gift for the occasion. I’ve spent the past few weeks traveling around the kingdom trying to find pictures of our former comrades. I finally assembled a satisfactory collection and delivered them to Pikango in Kakariko Village. He promised to paint a splendid picture of the six of us together. I think Zelda will appreciate having something tangible to remember those days. I will be heading back to Kakariko this afternoon to pick it up.


	3. Entries 25-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you. You're getting another chapter early because these entries are very short. Starting next chapter they're gonna be getting pretty beefy.

**Twenty-First Entry**

Zelda cried when I gave her the painting. She was so overcome with emotion that she embraced me and didn’t let go for nearly three minutes. I am happy that my gift was able to please her. The painting turned out beautifully. Even I became a little emotional when I first saw it. I will have to find some way to thank Pikango for doing such a stunning job. The painting now hangs in Zelda's study beside the portrait of the princess and knight from the catacombs.

 

**Twenty-Second Entry**

The construction of the new castle has been completed. It has been a year and three months now since Zelda and I defeated Calamity Ganon. I can hardly believe how fast the time has flown. The people who have purchased property in New Castletown have already begun to move in. I predict that soon it will become a bustling city just like one hundred years ago.

Zelda and I have already moved into the castle. I have my own apartments just down the hall from Zelda’s. There’s even a secret passage connecting them together so that I can reach her quickly in the event of an emergency. Zelda is very excited about this feature. She says it’s almost like we’re roommates. For obvious reasons, the existence of this passage is a secret that will remain between us.

 

 **Twenty-Third Entr** y

Now that Zelda is eighteen, her council has begun to push for her coronation. Impa and Purah both agree that a kingdom can’t be run by a princess forever. She will need to be made queen. Zelda has agreed with them on this, but I can tell she is still reluctant. I think she is trying to hold off because she knows she will be expected to invite representatives from Hyrule’s neighbors. She has admitted that she still is not keen on opening that can of worms. She says that dealing with foreign political powers is always a messy business. Impa has told her that if she waits too long she runs the risk of appearing rude and sending a signal that Hyrule is uninterested in cooperation, so I feel it will not be much longer until she gives her consent to go ahead with the coronation regardless of whether or not she feels she is ready.

 

**Twenty-Fourth Entry**

Today, Zelda had a free afternoon so we decided to go exploring in the catacombs again. It’s amazing just how much history has been squirreled away down there. Zelda found some records pertaining to the relationship between the Sheikah and the royal family that she says are very interesting. She has brought them back to her study to peruse at a later time. We did not find anything related to past heroes today, but we did find a room a with chests full of gowns worn by previous princesses. Zelda was very interested in this discovery. Some of the old designs were a tad outlandish and Zelda was positively gleeful as she modeled some of the sillier garments. I haven’t seen her laugh so much in many months. She has expressed her desire to come back again tomorrow.

 

**Twenty-Fifth Entry**

Zelda has finally consented to her coronation. The invitations have been sent out and planning is already well underway. It is going to be the biggest event of the year and all of Hyrule is abuzz about it. Zelda herself has been so busy that we’ve barely had an opportunity to talk recently. I feel overwhelmed just watching her. She had a meeting with her royal dressmaker today about designing a gown for the occasion. I wasn’t allowed to attend this meeting as it involved Zelda being unclothed for measurements, but Zelda told me afterward that she’s decided to go with a more traditional design for her coronation gown. Apparently, I am to be outfitted with new garments as well. Though I told her I already have more than enough clothes, if it makes her happy, I will wear whatever she wants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've begun posting in groups of five. I'm thinking this will be the pattern from here on out so that I can keep up a regular update schedule. 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you've got a moment. I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> Peace!


	4. Entries 26-30

**Twenty-Sixth Entry**

Replies have come in from Holodrum and Labrynna. We can officially expect representatives from both kingdoms to be in attendance. Castletown is more bustling than ever as Hyrule prepares to receive foreign emissaries for the first time in a century. The newly instated captain of the city guard has been running himself ragged making sure everything is in perfect order for the ceremony and that the knights under his command showcase the utmost in diligence and all around excellence. The palace guard is much the same. I remember when I stood among their ranks, back before I was chosen to be the princess’ personal knight, though it seems like a lifetime ago now. These days I no longer defer to anyone but Zelda. It’s a little strange watching them all run about, scurrying to follow their captain’s orders. Once, that captain was my father.

I wonder if my father is proud of the man his son has become. If he were still alive, if he were the captain of the palace guard today, would he still be correcting my stance and scolding me when I forget to polish my shield? I’m sure he would. He could never help himself. I wish I could tell him and mother that I am happy. I think mother would have liked Zelda. She always used to complain that noble girls use their brains for the wrong things. She would have been happy that I made a friend who cares for science and history. It’s a shame they will never meet.

 

**Twenty-Seventh Entry**

The coronation is tomorrow. The castle is livelier than it’s ever been. Along with our guests from Holodrum and Labrynna, representatives from all five of Hyrule’s races are currently staying here. These include Impa, Chief Riju, Prince Sidon, Yunobo, and Teba. And speaking of our foreign guests, they turned out to be quite a bit more royal than anticipated. It appears the crowning of Hyrule’s first ruler in a century is a big enough event to warrant the attendance of members of these nations’ own royal families. From Labrynna, we have the honor of hosting the crown prince Hubert and his sister, the princess Sophia. From Holodrum, we have received Queen Priscilla and her two sons, the crown prince Lionel and his younger brother Lester. I haven’t had a chance to interact with any of them personally, but they all seem respectable and friendly. Prince Sidon appears to have made fast friends with the Holodrum princes. I’ve seen the three of them together a few times since everyone arrived.

I’ve received the outfit I am to wear to the ceremony. Zelda was quite excited to present it to me. I’ll admit that I am relieved. I’d feared it would be something flashy and over-the-top, but while it is flashier than what I normally wear, it’s actually quite tasteful—a simple tunic in green with light chain mail and a matching hat. The hat, I thought, was a little unusual, but Zelda tells me this was the garb worn by all the past heroes of legend. She thought it was only fitting that I be given the honor of wearing it as well. I’ve just finished trying it on and I’ll admit that I felt…different when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Just as Zelda said, I could feel right away that this outfit is mine. It’s a feeling akin to being reacquainted with an old friend. I’ve always felt a little uncomfortable in my own skin, but when I donned that outfit, it was like I was finally seeing the real me. I’ve often had doubts about whether or not I truly harbored the hero’s spirit within me, but now that doubt is gone. Funny how all it took was a change of clothes.

 

**Twenty-Eighth Entry**

Princess Zelda is now Queen Zelda. The coronation went off without a hitch. I was half expecting something terrible to happen—an unexpected attack by the Yiga Clan or Death Mountain suddenly exploding—but it couldn’t have gone better. The weather was perfect, sunny and warm without being sweltering, and not a single step was missed or line fumbled. It was a stunning ceremony. The coronation plaza was decorated with colorful banners and more flowers than I knew existed in Hyrule. But the most stunning thing of all was Zelda herself. I nearly lost my composure when she ascended the steps of the dais and I got to see her for the first time. She wore a gown of cream and rose and was adorned with ceremonial gold armor. Her hair was for once not pinned behind her ears and instead framed her face in two long forelocks bound with ribbons. For a moment, it was as if I was looking into another life. She looked so regal—almost untouchable. I wanted to fall to my knees before her. I wanted to fight a war for her. It was a feeling more powerful than any I have had before. I am glad I did not act on it or all the apologies in the world would not have been enough to make her forgive me.

After the ceremony was a party and I took my usual place at Zelda's flank as she mingled with the guests. She received many kind words and well wishes which she accepted with grace. The visiting royals of course took this opportunity to chat, and while nothing too heavy was discussed, I could tell that more talks would be following. All things considered, it was a pleasant afternoon that led into an equally pleasant evening. I am relieved because I know how much Zelda had been worrying about today. I wonder what, if anything, will change now that she is no longer a princess. I suppose I shall see in due time.

 

**Twenty-Ninth Entry**

Zelda had her first official meeting with the delegates from Labrynna today. As expected, the topic of the day was trade. I learned that in the past Hyrule was a large exporter of horses and leather. Apparently Hyrule leather is particularly prized in neighboring regions and Labrynna is eager to start importing again. Among other topics discussed were homeland security and the ownership of a few territories where there is a small amount of border-line ambiguity. All in all it was a friendly discussion that I feel bodes well for future negotiations. Queen Priscilla seems a fair and open minded leader.

This evening saw the first use of the secret passage connecting Zelda's room to mine. I'd just been about to write this entry when I heard a knock from behind my dresser. The piece of furniture moved aside to reveal my mischievous queen. I thought at first that there had been some kind of incident but I quickly learned that wasn't the case. She told me she wanted to go to the catacombs again. Apparently she'd been having some trouble making decisions about trade tariffs and she wanted to see if there were any records squirreled away that could shed some light on the matter. I told her that I thought she really ought to be sleeping because she has a full schedule tomorrow but I agreed because, queen or not, I could never deny Zelda anything.

It took a good couple of hours of digging, but Zelda found the information she was looking for. It is now very late. I have a feeling we are both going to suffer for this tomorrow.

 

**Thirtieth Entry**

I was correct. I am somewhat accustomed to long nights so I fared alright today, but Zelda was stifling yawns all day. I couldn't help myself from teasing her about this and I was duly scolded by an advisor for speaking so to the queen. This has become nearly a daily ritual for us. One would think they'd tire of repeating themselves. Heaven help me should they ever find out that I call her by her name when we are alone.

Zelda told me that she likes it when I ruffle them. She says they are too stuffy and she believes the only reason they care so is because she is a woman. She said her father was allowed to speak freely to anyone he pleased and that there is no reason she shouldn't be able to choose who is permitted to speak to her and how. She also told me that she is happy that I've been speaking my mind more regularly. She said that I have changed a great deal since I first became her knight. I'll admit that I hadn't noticed, but I suppose she's correct. I used to feel like I couldn't express myself with the eyes of the world on me, but that is something that I worry less about now. I think I have finally become comfortable in my role and, more importantly, in my own skin.

This afternoon, Zelda met with the prince and princess of Holodrum. Their discussion was not dissimilar to the one she had with Queen Priscilla yesterday. Though I did not speak, several times I found attention directed my way. The prince seemed curious and a little confused by my presence and the princess almost appeared to be sizing me up. I wonder if she too has a knight and she was comparing the two of us. I don't know anything about Holodrum's gentry, but I made sure to stand straighter and keep my face perfectly impassive. I would sooner accept a beating from a hinox than embarrass Zelda in any way.

When the meeting concluded, I could tell Zelda was relieved. I think she is surprised that the past few days have gone so well. I hope for her sake that it remains so.


	5. Entries 31-35

**Thirty-First Entry**

Prince Sidon has invited me to join him and the Labrynna princes on a fishing trip. He wants to show Prince Lionel and Prince Lester the majesty of Hyrule, and by that he means its marine life. Though I enjoy fishing, I was going to decline because of my duty at the castle, but Zelda insisted that I go. She said she feels bad that I never get time to myself and she could tell that I miss traveling and the outdoors. While she isn't incorrect about the last part, I am in no way unhappy to spend my days at her side. Still, to put her at ease, I accepted. I will only be away for a few days and Zelda has already arranged for a Sheikah guard to look after her during that time. We will leave at dawn tomorrow.

 

**Thirty-Second Entry**

I'll admit, it's been nice to be on the road again. It's been a very long time since I had the chance to put my sword to use and I relished clearing out the few bokoblin camps we ran across on the way to lake Hylia. Being out in Hyrule again after so long reminds me of how much I love this kingdom and its wild beauty. Prince Lionel and Prince Lester have expressed how impressed they themselves are by Hyrule's loveliness. They said they were honored to be the first Labrynnians in a century to get to see it for themselves. I felt my chest swell with pride at their words. In a way, Hyrule is as much my kingdom as it is Zelda's. Both of us have been guarding it for millennia. I wonder how it's changed through the ages. Has it always looked like this—rolling hills and sparkling streams—or was it once different? Perhaps records still exist down in the catacombs.

It took a day and a half to reach the lake. During that time I got to know the princes and they told me about their country. They said that Labrynna is not unlike Hyrule. They too have stray tribes of Zoras and Gorons and Prince Sidon expressed interest in visiting sometime to meet his kin. I'll admit I'm a little curious myself. I know that Labrynna and Holodrum are countries that worship the three golden goddesses just as Hyrule does, but do they have a tutelary deity of their own like our Hylia? I want to ask but I don't want my ignorance to reflect poorly on Zelda so I have decided to keep my mouth shut for now. Perhaps Zelda knows. I will ask her when I return.

 

**Thirty-Third Entry**

It took me a few tries to start this entry. I wasn't sure where to begin. I've decided to start with a general summary of the day. The fishing was good. We all made a lot of good catches. We had a friendly competition which of course Prince Sidon won. I don't often spend time with other males my age so this has been a fun and surprisingly informative trip. For the record, I think Prince Lionel will be a good king.

However, there was one thing...a matter that came up about which I don't know how to feel. It would appear Prince Lionel is considering marriage. With Zelda. He told me that a large part of the reason he was sent to attend the coronation was to judge whether or not a union with Hyrule would be in Labrynna's interest. He said that so far he has been very impressed, not only by the beauty of the kingdom but by that of its queen as well.

Zelda is...beautiful. I have always thought so. I have also always known that she would one day marry, though I've never given the matter much thought. I suppose that somewhere along the way I tricked myself into thinking that nothing would ever change. She would always be Hyrule's beloved princess and I would be her faithful knight and dutiful shadow. I hadn't considered that one day I might stop being the closest person in her life. I like the prince, but I will have to think on this. It is...a difficult pill to swallow.

 

**Thirty-Fourth Entry**

I'm home. Zelda welcomed me back with a dazzling smile and a big hug. I was very glad to see her again and I told her so. She asked me if I had fun and I said I did. I wonder if she knows that one of her guests is considering asking for her hand. I wonder what she will say if he does. I wish I could stop thinking about this. As the queen's knight I must be the owner of an unwavering heart. Zelda was more correct than she realized when she said that I've changed. I think it's time I refocused on my duty and remembered my place.

 

**Thirty-Fifth Entry**

It feels a little strange to be making a new entry because it is still the same day as my last one, but something happened that I felt I should write about just in case it turns out to be important later. I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd go out for a midnight ride to clear my head. I was nearly out of Castletown when I heard a muffled scream from a side street. I quickly dismounted to check the situation and found none other than Holodrum's Princess Sophia being manhandled by a young man. The man ran off when I approached but the princess was obviously shaken. I don't know what she was doing in town in the middle of the night but I brought her back to the palace and returned her to her quarters. I wonder if I should tell Zelda about this or just let it be. In any case, I will have a word with the captain of the city guard about tightening their watch around that part of the city just in case the young man I saw should attempt something similar with another girl.


	6. Entries 36-40

**Thirty-Sixth Entry**

I convinced Zelda to visit the catacombs again. I was hoping to find old maps of Hyrule to answer my question from the fishing trip. The maps in the palace library only date back about two thousand years. So far it's seemed as though, for the most part, the deeper we go into the catacombs, the further back the items stored there date. I'm pleased to report that we found more than just old maps, we found a room chock full of old paintings similar to the one hanging on the wall in Zelda's study. The paintings appeared to be from many different eras so we suspect there was a large scale clean-out of the castle at some point and these paintings were removed and replaced with new ones.

Among these paintings, there was one that I haven't been able to put out of my mind. It was much smaller than the grand portraits of former royals and sprawling landscapes—only about the size of my shield—and it depicted a hero of millennia past. I could tell right away who he was from his green hat and tunic. He was kneeling before a princess dressed very similarly to how my Zelda was outfitted during her coronation and he was looking up into her eyes. He held her left hand tenderly as though proposing. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. The expression on the hero's face was of the purest fondness and devotion. He was looking at the princess as though she were the goddess herself. The princess wore a gentle smile and seemed aglow with happiness. I didn't know why, but I felt a heavy sadness in my heart as I gazed at it. It was clearly supposed to be a happy scene but I couldn't feel happy when I looked at it.

Zelda looked wistful when I showed it to her. She said that the absence of any kind of royal watermark meant that this painting had not been commissioned by the palace. I asked her if she knew of any princesses and heroes who had been wed and she shook her head. She said that the hero and the princess have never been wed, not even once, and certainly not this pair. She said that the duo depicted were among some of our most famous incarnations. The princess was in fact not a princess at all but a queen like herself, and the hero kneeling before her was none other than the hero from the Twilight invasion. She said she'd learned about these two during her studies. Apparently they were very popular with the people of their time and many had wished for their union. It was because of their popularity that artwork such as that one started cropping up all over the kingdom. I asked her why, if a union between them was desired, they did not marry, and she said that there were a number of reasons, but in the end it came down to rank. A queen is not permitted to marry a knight. The hero of Twilight may have been a great hero and popular with the people, but he was of humble birth. Many in the kingdom, including the queen's council and Hyrule's other noble families, blamed the queen for allowing Hyrule to be invaded and they were all the more unhappy about her taking the title of queen without a husband. There was a limit to the amount of rule-breaking they were willing to overlook.

So, that's that. I suppose I'm not surprised. Kingdoms don't just change the way they're run overnight. But I think I understand the sad feeling I had looking at the painting. If the hero had indeed loved his queen, then it would have been terribly sad for him to know he could never marry her. He would have watched her marry another, all the while holding his tongue. But I do wonder...if that painting wasn't commissioned by the palace, then that would mean that it was picked up somewhere by someone who lived here. The fact that it has survived all these millennia means that its purchaser would have to have been someone of influence. I have my guesses, but I suppose the truth will always remain a mystery.

 

**Thirty-Seventh Entry**

I saw the princess Sophia again today. She thanked me for helping her and expressed her desire to do something for me to show her gratitude. I told her that I require no rewards for doing what any decent person would have, but she insisted. She has invited me into town for cakes—an offer I am socially obligated to accept—so I will be joining her tomorrow for lunch. I will need to arrange for another to guard the queen while I am out.

Addendum: Zelda snuck into my room again tonight. I was surprised not only by her unexpected visit but also by the fact that she looked like she was ready to tear her hair out. I asked her what was wrong and she lamented that her council was being useless. I asked her to clarify and she said that none of them could agree on whether imported bovine should be taxed as livestock or as food when the trade agreement with Holodrum clearly states that all imported cows are strictly for consumption. I asked her why they wouldn't just be taxed as food if they were all going to be eaten but she said that because they required sustenance and lodging up until the point when they would, to use a kinder term, become food, they technically still would be subject to the laws that govern ownership of livestock. I then asked her why they didn't simply tax the cows as luxury items. I said that there is plenty of affordable cow meat on the market already, so if Hyrulian merchants want to sell Holodrum cow meat then they should expect to pay more for it to cover the costs of importing and caring for those cows. While this will inevitably reduce the number of buyers of Holodrum's cows, it is Holodrum who is imposing the rule that their cows not be bred outside of their own kingdom and it is not Hyrule's responsibility to bend over backward to accommodate them. Zelda thanked me for my input and said that she agreed with me. She is going to see if she can't settle the matter tomorrow. I'm glad to have helped relieve her stress, if only a little.

 

**Thirty-Eighth Entry**

Lunch was interesting. I accompanied Princess Sophia to a teahouse in town that I'd seen several times before but never given much thought. The food was good but it was a little odd for me to sit in a cozy tearoom and eat cakes with a girl I hardly know. The princess asked me many questions, both about myself and about my job. She was curious what it was like being the personal knight of the queen and she asked me if I ever got bored standing around all day while Zelda attended meetings and spent long hours doing desk work. I told her that it's really only been the past few months that my routine has looked like this. Before the new castle was completed, Zelda and I spent a lot of time traveling around Hyrule to meet with leaders and so that Zelda could study the activated Sheikah shrines and towers. I said that while I do miss being more active, I don't dislike my job now. I find the meetings engaging and informative and I believe it is important for me to familiarize myself with the inner workings of the kingdom I am sworn to protect. Princess Sophia seemed surprised by my answer. She said, “That's a very odd thing for a knight to say. A knight is supposed to quietly follow orders and kill his sovereign's enemies. What point is there in bothering yourself with matters that don't concern you? Unless you're planning to put down your sword and become a lawmaker.”

Hours later, I find myself still thinking about what she said. It is true that the governing of a kingdom has nothing to do with someone like me. Just as the princess said, my sole concern is protecting the lives of Zelda and the people of Hyrule. But while that may be the case, what use is there in shutting off my brain? I have to attend the meetings in order to do my job, so I might as well learn something.

 

**Thirty-Ninth Entry**

It is not only Prince Lionel who has been considering forging an alliance with Hyrule. I learned today that Prince Hubert also harbors designs for Zelda. He invited her out for a ride in Forest Park this afternoon. A ride which I attended as well as Zelda's dutiful escort. The prince was quite forward in his attentions. He helped her on and off her horse and complimented both her and the kingdom liberally. He acted the perfect gentleman, laying on the charm and saying and doing all the right things. In his defense, I can tell that he is genuinely interested. I've seen men in love and how they act and Prince Hubert is soundly smitten. Zelda seemed accepting of his attention, but I could tell that she was a little uncomfortable. She plays with her hands when she is feeling nervous. While I made an effort to ride well behind them to give them space, she often fell back to ride closer to me. It pleases me to know that I am a source of comfort for her. I am probably a terrible person deep down because in my head I stuck my tongue out at the prince and said, 'hah, she likes me more.'

Things I have learned today: I am petty.

 

**Fortieth Entry**

I dreamt of another of my lives last night. At least, I assume what I was seeing was a past life. I don't usually write in the morning, but I want to record my dream before I forget it.

In my dream, I was alone in a wooded area. I was covered in mud and my whole body ached. There was blood on my face and I couldn't see out of my right eye. I think I was crying. I don't know what had happened or why I was so grievously injured, but I can still feel remnants of the crushing sorrow felt by my dream self. I don't know how long I lay there with only the trees and a light, misty rain to keep me company. I think I was dying. I couldn't move and I couldn't call for help. Finally, a little girl appeared. She was dressed all in green and had eyes the color of nightshade. She knelt before me and wrapped her arms around me and just said, “I'm sorry,” over and over again until I woke up.

If that was indeed a memory from a past life, it doesn't strike me as terribly heroic. There were no princesses and no goddesses, just a child and the rain. I wonder why my subconscious would choose to show me such a scene. Perhaps I am reading too much into it.

 


	7. Entries 41-45

**Forty-First Entry**

Today it was Prince Lionel's turn to take Zelda riding. I don't know what it is about flouncing about on horseback that these princes think is going to make her fall in love with them. If that was all it took, then Zelda would have fallen for me a thousand times over. But who knows? Maybe it's something that works for princes.

Lately, I've been thinking a lot about how my life and duty will change should Zelda choose to marry. I suppose not much about my duty will be affected. I will still guard and attend to Zelda every day just as I do now. But will we still be close as friends? She will have a new duty to her husband so I doubt she will have much time to go riding or exploring the catacombs with me. And then there's the matter of the succession. She will be expected to have a child. Possibly several. I'll admit that thinking about this churns my gut. We are still barely out of childhood ourselves. Will Zelda's husband be supportive in the raising of their children? Will he give Zelda and their family the love and affection they require? Will he become the guardian of her happiness? I do not know. It is a matter that worries me greatly.

Addendum: Zelda came to my room again. I'm beginning to think the passage between our quarters was built for her own entertainment more than out of concern for her protection. She appeared at the dresser hauling a massive stack of documents. Before I could even ask what she was doing, she dropped them on my desk and pulled up an extra chair and said, “Help me with these.” I told her that as a knight I really didn't have the knowledge or authority to be messing around with official documents, but she said, “Please. You've attended every meeting. You know just as much as I do.” Then she handed me a pen and that was that.

It took about two hours with both of us working to get through the stack. I wonder what Princess Sophia would say if she were to witness a knight like myself doing the queen's work. It seems paying attention in those meetings paid off after all.

 

**Forty-Second Entry**

I told Zelda today that Prince Lionel and Prince Hubert are both after her hand. The two of them have been popping up to invite Zelda to do things together so frequently in the past several days that I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. Zelda surprised me when she said that she knew. She said that it was one of the reasons she'd been reluctant to become involved with Holodrum and Labrynna. She said that this was what she'd meant when she said foreign visits always turned messy. I asked her what she intended to do—if she intended to marry one of the princes—and she responded with a sigh deeper than any I have heard from her. She said that in all honestly she is not interested in wedding either of them at this time, but she knows she will likely end up with one of them eventually. She said that the longer she remains childless, the greater the risk to Hyrule. If she were to die with no heir to succeed her, then the line of the goddess would be broken and there would be no future Zelda to stand up to Ganon should he one day rise again.

I now wonder...if Zelda were to never have a child—if the line were in fact to be broken and Zelda's spirit was extinguished—would mine still persist? Would I be reborn into my next life to always chase after the spirit of my goddess only to never find her? To never know Zelda...imagining such a life makes my heart hurt. Would I know that she was missing or would I live out a normal life, never realizing that my soul once had a partner? Thinking about it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like it.

 

**Forty-Third Entry**

I am weary. I wish the delegates from Labrynna and Holodrum would go home so that things can return to how they used to be. It's been nearly a month now since Zelda's coronation and I miss being able to eat meals and take walks in the gardens and visit Castletown without princes popping up every ten minutes. I miss the days when Zelda and I traveled around Hyrule looking at Sheikah shrines and exterminating monsters. I miss not having to share Zelda with men who seek to one day take her away from me. I even find myself missing the Hyrule of a hundred years ago—the days when my parents were still alive and Zelda's father still ran the kingdom and Mipha and Urbosa and Daruk and Revali were still around. Back then, the world seemed so much simpler.

I have been visiting the catacombs more often lately. I find a measure of comfort in looking through relics of the past. One relic which I find myself often revisiting is the painting of the hero of Twilight proposing to his queen. I wonder how that version of me dealt with watching his Zelda marry another. Is it the curse of every hero to fall in love with his princess?

Could it be that that is why I am so opposed to the idea of Zelda marrying? Have I fallen in love with her?

 

**Forty-Fourth Entry**

This is going to sound very strange and out of the blue, but the princess Sophia asked me today if I would consider becoming her lover. I have only talked to her a handful of times and my social standing makes me a poor choice of consort so I was expectedly very surprised by her request. She explained that she is betrothed to a man she doesn't care for in the slightest and that the reason she came to Hyrule was to find a man to be her lover and cause a scandal to end her engagement. She said that was what she was trying to do when I had saved her in town. She'd thought the man I saved her from would be a good candidate, but he'd turned out to be a lowlife who only wanted to take her to bed. She said that she considered me a man of honor and the perfect choice to play the part of her forbidden lover.

This answers many questions I had pertaining to that night, but I'm still perplexed that she would think I could fill the part. I declined, of course. I am not at all interested in becoming involved in international drama. I asked her why she didn't simply tell her betrothed that she doesn't wish to marry him. She looked at me aghast and said that she couldn't possibly do that. She said that the matter isn't up to her. It was decided by their parents. Her only hope of getting out of it is to make herself unwedable by tarnishing her reputation. I find this very sad. It seems a universal thing to not give noble women a say in who they are to spend the rest of their lives with. I wish there was something I could do aside from aiding her in creating a scandal. To feel so trapped that you decide your only option of escape is to ruin your reputation...it's terrible.

Does Zelda also feel trapped? She seems to have already resigned herself to marrying either Prince Hubert or Prince Lionel. If it were up to her...would she allow herself to marry beneath her station?

 

**Forty-Fifth Entry**

I had another dream. I dreamt I was the hero from the painting. I was dressed in armor of red and gold and stood dutifully near the alter in an enormous chapel. I could tell right away from the flowers and banners and rows of guests seated in the pews that I was at a wedding. There was a man playing an enormous organ off to one side and young girls decorating the aisle with flower petals. As I watched, the the back doors opened and the queen whose face I'd long since memorized stepped out onto the aisle. She wore an exquisite gown of cream and held a bouquet of wildflowers. I watched silently as she walked slowly and regally toward the alter, and only as she drew near did I notice the man waiting there to receive her. Right as she was about to join him, her eyes caught mine. They were clear and blue and so much more beautiful than the painting could do justice. Her features were more angular and her hair a few shades darker, but I could see my Zelda in her face. We held gazes for a long time. I could read the apology in her eyes. I wanted to break stance and go to her, but I held firm. I woke up as she and her betrothed were saying their vows.

I wonder if my subconscious is trying to prepare me for what is eventually to come. Or could it be that the spirit of the Hero of Twilight is urging me to not let history repeat itself?

What a lofty concept. Look at me. All I write about these days is Zelda and marriage. It's not as though I will be left with nothing when she marries. I will still have Hyrule, the land that I love. The legends say that the first hero cared more for this land than any person had before or ever would in the future. It was this devotion that the goddess saw and chose to honor with a spirit that could continue to love and watch over it for all time. And here I am worrying more about my queen, that very goddess in mortal form, than the land I swore to love and protect. The spirit of that hero is surely weeping within me.

 


	8. Entries 46-50

**Forty-Sixth Entry**

I love her. I can't pretend anymore that what I feel for my queen is merely friendship. I want to be the one to marry her. I want to give her children. I want to adore her until the day we both die and then into our next lives. I don't care if I am only a knight. What is social standing to souls that have reincarnated and found each other countless times through countless ages? If there's any chance that she feels the same about me, then I will fight to have us joined. I won't watch Zelda marry a man she does not love.

 

**Forty-Seventh Entry**

I have declared my intent to court the queen. It was as though fate itself was on my side today, because Zelda's council chose this afternoon to bring up the matter of marriage and the succession. Impa said that Zelda needed to start thinking seriously about finding a husband and securing an heir to Hyrule's throne. Now, I don't often speak up in these meetings because it is not my place, but I could feel that if I didn't say anything then, I wouldn't get the chance to again, so I stepped forward and said to everyone gathered that I wished to ask for the queen's hand. I'm sure you can imagine the surprise of everyone on the council at my declaration. Zelda most of all. She looked at me as though I had grown seven extra heads in various places all over my body. But the heads must have been sufficiently attractive because her cheeks flushed darker than I have ever seen anyone blush in my life.

Several council members started to protest but Impa shut them down very quickly. She said my request wasn't unreasonable as I was the person who defeated Calamity Ganon and brought Hyrule's princess back to them in the first place. She also said that I was popular with the people and had proved many times over that I was both capable and committed to guarding and caring for the queen. One council member tried to argue, saying that as the queen's consort I would be required to do more than simply protect her majesty, and what did a knight know of politics and running a country? To all our surprise, mine most of all, Zelda stood up and defended me. She reminded him that I had attended every one of these meetings and that I had already been helping her with legislative matters. This, of course, caused a horrified gasp to be issued by most of the old men and women gathered and I almost laughed out loud at how pink councilman Cole's face became upon hearing Zelda's confession.

So that's that. I am to be allowed to court Zelda.

After the meeting, Zelda pulled me into an empty room and asked if I was really serious about asking for her hand. I told her that I was. I said that I wanted to make her happy and protect Hyrule at her side and I wanted to do that as her husband if she would let me. Zelda responded by kissing me soundly. It was a better answer than I could have asked for. She said that she had loved me for ages and the thought of marrying Prince Hubert or Prince Lionel had been tearing her up. I told her I knew the feeling. She kissed me again.

 

**Forty-Eighth Entry**

The delegates from Labrynna and Holodrum are going home today. Now that Zelda has officially announced her intent to wait to be wed, there is no more reason for them to stay. I pulled Princess Sophia aside this morning and told her to go to her father and explain herself to him. I told her that thinking you can't do something is often a self-fulfilling prophecy and she shouldn't give up before she's tried. I said that even if her father doesn't listen to her, her brother will. He is a reasonable man. Sophia nodded and thanked me for the advice. She said that she feels a little more confident knowing that I believe in her. I wish her all the best.

 

**Forty-Ninth Entry**

Zelda and I have set a date for our wedding. We are going to wait a year to give Hyrule time to accept the idea of their queen marrying the hero who defeated Calamity Ganon. In the meantime, I will be groomed for my future role as King. Prince Sidon and Yunobo are ecstatic about me becoming Hyrule's king and they are looking forward to receiving invitations to the wedding. Chief Riju and Teba both congratulated me and Riju has offered to host Zelda's bachelorette party in Gerudo Town. She's warned me that I am not to sneak in and spy under any circumstances.

I've been back to the catacombs to pay another visit to that painting. I know that my past self had nothing to do with its conception and probably never even knew of its existence, but I feel a connection to him though it, so I thought I'd tell it that I've found the happiness that was denied him. I think he would have been happy to hear it.

I think I will be very busy from here on out. Wish me luck.

 

**Fiftieth Entry**

For the record, Link did sneak into Gerudo Town. Riju had him kicked out. It's been ten months since then. Link and I were married in the spring. It was a beautiful wedding. Link has thrown himself into his new duty and he's already demonstrated a knack for leadership. He's not fond of public speaking, but he's become quite vocal in meetings.

Speaking of being vocal, he's currently demanding to know what I'm writing. He's very embarrassed about me reading this journal, though he gave me permission himself. I always wondered what he was scribbling about all the time. He'll probably be all the more embarrassed to hear that I think his journal entries are very sweet. Reading them has been quite enlightening. I am doubly reassured now that I chose the right man to be my husband.

Perhaps someday our children will read this journal. It's quite a good record of the events of the first year and a half following Calamity Ganon's defeat. And who knows? Maybe it will even be seen by a future incarnation of Link or myself. It is my hope, and also Link's, that they find the same happiness that we have.

To you who may someday read this, I pray that your days are full of smiles. Know that there is no adversity that cannot be overcome. Even when it looks like hope is nowhere to be found, a heart that has courage will find its way to the light again. For me, that light is Link. Hand in hand, we will guide Hyrule into an era of peace and prosperity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! We've reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed this fun little story. It's not very long, but I feel like it's been an adventure all the same. I thought about having part of this final chapter take place in realtime rather than journal entries, but I ultimately decided not to for the sake of consistency. Regardless, I hope the ending was satisfactory. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sad that it's over. 
> 
> That being said, this actually was not the longfic that I mentioned I was going to write in my other Zelda fic. That one is still on the way. However, that one will be a more general Zelda fic and not strictly connected to Breath of the Wild. Still, I think it's going to be a fun one, so be sure to look out for it. 
> 
> As always, drop me a comment if you enjoyed this story. I love hearing from you. 
> 
> Peace!


End file.
